Guys And Dolls(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: Jane's Debbie Dazzle doll is broken and she asks Benny to help her fix it! What will happen? Will Benny's magic screw everything up again? R&R plz!
1. Benny Helps Jane

Guys and Dolls(My Way)

Disclaimer - I think ppl should know i don't own this! :P

A/N: So how r my lovely readers this time? I'm doing good, just been trying to think of a way to do this episode. So i decided on what i was going to do so here it is. I again would like to say if i have any new readers that i don't like flames. I will use them to keep me warm with a fire, not that a fire is a good idea in an apartment building! Flames r not too nice, but i will take some advice on where i need improvement. I know i'm not too descriptive sometimes but that's prob cause i blank on what to put in the story! So onward with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 Benny Helps Jane

Ethan was sitting in his room waiting for Benny to come over. They were supposed to play a game together while Sarah watched Jane! Benny stuck his head in the door way with a big smile on his face. Before Ethan could do anything he was pinned to his bed with Benny on top of him. Ethan looked at Benny with a big smile on his face!

"Now you're mine!" Benny said happily.

Ethan smiled and said, "I've always been yours!"

Benny's smile got bigger and he leaned down and kissed Ethan passionately, "Now you ready for the game?"

Ethan smiled, "You're really pulling that? You get on top of me then want to play the video game?"

Benny licked his lips, "You want to play a different game?"

Ethan smiled but pushed Benny off of him, "No, we can play the video game!"

After five minutes of Ethan trying to fix his game system, Benny was flipping through his spell book, "Come on, E! This spell can fix anything!"

Just then Jane opened the door, "Benny can i talk to you?"

Benny looked shocked that she wanted to talk to him. But he went out into the Hallway and left Ethan to fix his system.

"What can i do for you Jane?" Benny asked cheerfully.

"You said you had a spell that can fix anything, can you fix my Debbie Dazzle doll?" Jane said with sad eyes.

Benny looked at her seriously, "Jane, i can't do that! Grandma would get mad if i used the spell for something like that!"

"You were going to use it on a game system!" Jane said with her arms crossed.

"That's different!"

"Do it or i'll tell your Grandma what you were planning!" Jane said in a childish voice.

Benny sighed, "Fine! Where's the doll?"

Jane led him to her room and showed him the doll. He flipped through the pages of his spell book and found the spell he was looking for. He said some words while his hand was extended at the doll. A light flashed and suddenly there was no more doll, but a woman with blue hair. Benny looked from her to the spell and cursed himself. He must of said the spell wrong again!

"Uh... Ethan, you might want to come in here!" Benny yelled.

Ethan came to the door and saw the woman and looked right at Benny as if asking him what he did this time!

* * *

A/N: What you all think of my first chapter! don't worry there will be Mpreg in a later episode! :D R&R plz


	2. Debbie Escapes

Disclaimer - Don't own! If i did i swear it would not be on Disney! :P

Thanks to:

Autumnrose - Yeah thought it might be a good change.

Bethan Forever - Cools i might check it out!

TeamEthanMorgan - Thought Benny could make that mistake easily.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a little longer than normal for what i update but i've been engrossed in a manga called FullMetal Alchemist, it's soooo funny, i love Ed! But anyways i've also been busy with my new bf! I talk to him everyday and one day he caught me while i was writing this! i got sidetracked and had to rewrite it! So, i'm hoping you all wasn't mad about the shortness of the last chapter. I hate writing extremely short chapters! So i'm working my hardest to make this one longer! Enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 Debbie Escapes

Ethan stared at the woman in front of him. She was smiling very brightly. Ethan's eyes turned to Benny who had a very guilty look on his face and his spell book in hand.

"Benny! What did you do?" Ethan nearly yelled.

"I didn't mean to, i meant to fix Jane's doll!"

"Hi! I'm Debbie Dazzle," the blue haired woman said to Ethan.

"Uh... I'm Ethan," Ethan turned his gaze to Jane. "Jane why don't you go downstairs with Sarah!"

Jane looked sad, "Can Debbie come with me?"

"No! Debbie needs to stay up here," Ethan said while shooing his sister out of the room.

After Jane was gone Ethan turned to Benny, "Benny, we need to turn Debbie back into a doll before mom and dad get back home!"

"No! I don't want to go back!" Debbie said a little angry.

Ethan looked at her then to Benny, "Debbie, you don't belong in this world like this!"

"I don't care! Being a doll is very boring!"

Benny started flipping through his book only to have it ripped from his hands. He looked up to see that Debbie had his book and looked very angry. Ethan went to make a grab for the book, but she was very fast. She started to throw the book out the window when she doubled over in pain. Ethan went to grab the book and she grabbed his wrist. Ethan was thrown into a vision:

_A bowl of fruit suddenly died. Like it was drained of all life. _

Debbie got back upright and ran out the door with the book. Ethan turned to see Benny start out he door and Ethan lost his balance.

"Benny," Ethan said weakly.

Benny turned back to him in time to see him fall, "Ethan!" Benny picked Ethan up and was supporting him.

"Debbie needs to drain people to stay human!"

"I think she drained you some! You should sit down," Benny said really concerned.

Ethan shook his head, "We need to get your book back!"

"You sit here, I'll see if i can find her down stairs!" Benny went down stairs. Benny ran out the door and Ethan's vision blurred then went black.

* * *

*Down Stairs*

Debbie was glaring at Sarah who had her fangs bared at her. Benny came running down the steps to find Debbie about to run the other way. Benny grabbed the book from her really quick but before he could do anything she ran back up the steps. Benny looked to Sarah who was glaring at him now.

"Benny! What did you do?" Sarah yelled.

"I might of tried to help Jane fix her doll, and said the spell wrong," Benny said with an innocent smile.

"Why did she run upstairs? It's not there's an exit up there!"

Benny shrugged then got panicky, "Ethan!"

Benny and Sarah ran upstairs and straight into Jane's room. Once inside they found an unconcious Ethan with Debbie Dazzle standing over him. Her hand was gripped on his wrist.

"If try anything, i'll turn him into a doll!"

Benny glared at her, "Leave him alone!"

"Let me go and i will!" Debbie had a determined look on her face.

Sarah bared her fangs, "Let him go or i'll drain you!"

When Debbie made no move, Sarah lunged at her and Debbie let go of Ethan. As Sarah came at her she grabbed her arm and drained her completely and soon all that was left of Sarah was a doll. Debbie, seeing her chance, ran out the door and down the steps. Benny was in too much shock to run after her. He finally snapped out of it and picked of the doll of Sarah. He then looked to Ethan, he walked over and shook him awake.

"What happened?"

"Debbie escaped and turned Sarah into a doll! What should we do now?" Benny asked.

"I say we go to your Grandma! Maybe she can help us!"

"I just hope she doesn't kill me!" Benny said with a look at the doll of Sarah.

* * *

A/N: I doing this one way different cause i was basically drop kicked by plot bunnies! or possibly bitch slapped by them. Anyways, hope you all liked the new chapter! R&R


	3. Finding Debbie

Disclaimer - I think ppl should know i don't own this! :P

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Exactly! I can't let Ethan turn into a doll! Yet! am i kidding? :D

Autumrose - Yep u do have to wait and see!

TeamEthanMorgan - Thank you! I like being creative!

cvprincess2388 - Thank you i do love writing these!

A/N: Hey guys wanted to let you all know that i'm starting a new story in Harry Potter(actually taking over but still), but have no fear. I will still do my series! But wanted everyone to know if it takes a bit it's cause i'm working on two stories! I'm doing my best to make this one good but i'm a little self concious cause my friend Ardnek tells me to make it longer and more descriptive. But sometimes i can't think of details! Anyway enjoy!

**Important Note: I will be leaving in about a week to help my aunt out with her husband who had 3 strokes and is having mini strokes. So if i don't update within a week i prob wont update for awhile cause they don't have internet and i can only get on when i go to the library over there! Just bare with me!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Finding Debbie

Ethan sat across from Benny's Grandma Weir with Benny by his side. They had just explained everything to her and were waiting for her response. She looked slightly angry and concerned at the same time. She also seemed to be deep in thought.

"You said the spell wrong and the doll came to life?" Benny nodded. "Well it sounds like you need to find the spell you said and reverse it."

"Grandma, how do i find the spell, this book is thick!" Benny said holding up his spell book.

Grandma Weir smiled at him, "You did a life spell look them up and look for what u said!"

Benny smiled, "Thanks Granma! Come on E, we gotta find Debbie!" Benny stood up.

"Not so fast Benny!" Grandma Weir said with a pointed look. "You need to look up the spell first and after all this your grounded! Ethan do you think you can find Debbie?"

"Yeah!" Ethan nodded, "I'm on it!"

Benny looked very worried though, "Grandma, I don't think Ethan should look for her alone! I'm worried that something will happen to him!"

Grandma Weir saw the worry in his eyes, "Don't worry Benjamin! If Ethan runs into any trouble he knows to either run or call us, right?"

Ethan nodded, "Don't worry Benny, I'll be careful!"

* * *

*Later in the night with Ethan*

Ethan had been all around town, and even enlisted Rory's help. But there was no sign of Debbie. Ethan was on his way back when he finally spotted her. Ethan had to think of a plan very quick to get her to come with him. But before he could he lost sight of her. He sighed and turned and came face to face with Debbie. He jumped back in fright. Debbie's creepy smile in place.

"Are you looking for me?" She said sweetly.

"Uh... yeah! I need you to come with me!" Ethan said uncertainly.

"Why? So you can turn me back into a doll! I won't go back, I won't!" Debbie said quickly.

"Debbie, you don't belong in this world! Isn't being a doll a lot more carefree?" Ethan tried to reason.

Debbie shook her head, "I don't care, your not turning me back!"

Ethan took a deep breath, "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Debbie took a threatening step toward Ethan, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Ethan took a step back into somebody, he turned to find Rory, "Rory you gotta help me get her to Benny!"

"Maybe I should turn Benny into a doll! That way I don't have to go back!" Debbie said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"No!" Ethan yelled.

"Yes! But how to get him to come to me, cause if I go to him no doubt he'll be ready!"

"You can't get him to come to you! He doesn't have any weaknesses!" Ethan said happily.

"Except Ethan of course!" Rory said without thinking.

Ethan glared at Rory while Debbie smiled, "Oh really?"

"No, that's not true what he said," Ethan said too quickly while glaring at Rory.

"Maybe I should send you to send Benny a message," Debbie said while looking at Rory.

"What's the message?" Rory asked stupidly.

"Come to Ethan's house and bring no one with him. Me and Ethan will be waiting for him to turn me back!" Debbie said with a too innocent smile.

"Ok," Rory said and flashed away before Ethan could stop him.

Debbie took a threatening step toward Ethan, "Now, let's go back to your house!"

* * *

A/N: What you think? Very different than the episode! :P R&R plz!


	4. Somebody Turned Into A Doll

Disclaimer - I really wish I did own this, but i don't!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - I know he'd be sad! But what must be done must be done! Am I talking about turning Ethan into a doll? Who knows? Oh yeah, me! And I will never tell, until the chapter comes with the answer! mwhahaha! :D

Autumrose - :D Yeah, its fun to find out what will happen! And thanks i will take care of my family.

TeamEthanMorgan - I know, doesn't it make it totally amazing! :P

A/N: Hey u guys! I'm hoping to post this before i leave for my aunts, but if not i'll post it when i either get to the library or get back home! Hopefully the first! But anywhoos, I'm enjoying this story a lot, i love making Debbie Dazzle evil as crap! It's really awesome imagining Debbie as an evil bitch! But anyways, I'm excited about what i'm planning with Ethan and Benny! Also I'm trying to finish this one before I leave so i can get thinking on the next story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 Someone Turned Into A Doll

Benny was flipping through his spell book, finally he came across a spell. Before he could properly look at it he heard a tapping at his window. He looked up to see Rory floating by his bedroom window. Quickly he went over and invited Rory inside. Rory climbed in the window and had a smile on his face as if he had great news.

"Benny, got great news! Debbie told me to tell you that you are to come to Ethan's house with no one. She and Ethan will be waiting there for you to turn her back into a doll," Rory said.

Benny smiled for a minute then said with a frown, "Wait, was Ethan with her?"

"Of course! She said that her AND Ethan would be waiting!"

"By chance did she put up any kind of fight?" Benny asked hopefully.

"Nope," Rory said with a smile.

"Rory! How could you leave Ethan with her? Please tell me you didn't leave on your own!" Benny said studying Rory.

Rory looked guilty, Benny swore and threw his book across the room. Now Debbie had his boyfriend in her clutches and there was nothing he could do but go over there and pray she hadn't done anything to Ethan. Benny then thought to go to his Grandma to see what she would suggest.

"Come on! We gotta see if Grandma knows what to do!" Benny ran down the steps and found his Grandma.

"What's wrong Benny? Did you find the spell?"

"Uh... I got really bad news. Ethan is in the clutches of Debbie because dumbass here," Benny gestured at Rory, "left him with her! She wants me to meet her and Ethan over at his house with no one with me. I think she's got a evil plan brewing."

Grandma Weir nodded, "I guess you didn't find the spell?" Benny shook his head. "Ok, you go over there! I'll find the spell and when I do I'll get it to you. Our main concern right now is getting Ethan back in one piece."

Benny nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

*With Debbie and Ethan*

Ethan sat on the couch at his house. Hands tied in front of him, with Debbie glaring at him. Ethan was hoping Benny found the spell and came into the house and just said it! That way no one else would get turned into a doll! But sadly his hopes were crushed as Benny came through the door looking more worried than anything.

"Debbie! What do you want?" Benny growled.

Debbie smiled at him, "I want to stay in this world!"

"I can't let that happen if your going to drain people and turn them into dolls!"

Debbie started playing with Ethan's hair, "It would be a shame to turn Ethan here into a doll, wouldn't it?" Benny glared. "I mean, what would happen to your relationship?"

"How?" Benny started.

"Oh, I may be a doll but I'm not stupid! I'd have to be blind to not see that you're in love with him and him with you!"

Ethan and Benny shared a look, and Ethan suddenly knew exactly what Benny was thinking. Ethan shook his head but Benny turned his gaze away from Ethan.

"Debbie, if you leave Ethan alone, you can turn me into a doll!" Benny said dead serious.

Debbie looked a little shocked, "So all i have to do is let him go?"

"Yes, and not go after him after you've turned me into one!"

"NO!" Ethan shouted.

"Deal!" Debbie went forward and Benny held his hand out. Once she touched him he doubled over and a flash of light came and all that was left was a little doll of Benny! "Love to stay and chat, but I've got to go!"

Ethan stared with tears in his eyes at the Benny doll. He didn't even notice Debbie leave the house. He felt his heart break and couldn't help but cry his eyes out. Grandma Weir rushed into the house and her eyes landed on the doll. She knew that she was too late. She walked over to Ethan and hugged him. Ethan sat there and cried into her chest. He had never been more upset in his life.

* * *

A/N: Oh, I am evil! What you all think? Who will say the spell now? What will Ethan do without Benny? R&R plz! I know u all dislike me now but have no fear things might get better! :P


	5. I Promise

Disclaimer - I really wish I did own this, but i don't!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - You never know, Benny might stay as a doll for good! But if i did that I'd have to end my series, hmmm... is it worth it to make you all suffer?

TeamEthanMorgan - I know! I'm an evil person! I should be locked away for what I did! But yet, I'm still here tormenting everybody! :P I enjoy this one and i knew i would but not this much! I'm enjoying this way tooo much, but I might be nice since I want to do a series. Plus all this sacrificing Benny is doing is only making Ethan love him more and more!

cvprincess2388 - I know that other version is for kids. My version is for more of teens and adults. A lot more interesting to see a darker Debbie Dazzle than the one that was on tv. I enjoy torturing you all for some reason, I find it fun!

Autumrose - I know I love cliffhangers, but only when I'm making them. On stories I read I get like, WHAT? THAT'S IT?, I know I'm doing that to you guys but I guess i know why people love to leave things at cliffhangers!

A/N: Hey again trying to finish this one before I leave! Hoping to leave soon cause my uncle is back home and my aunt need help! Anyways enough of my problems, let's see here. The last time I left you all on a very evil ending. With Benny getting turned into a doll, but of course he did it for the love of Ethan! Don't worry I got someone in mind who will set things right! Not all will be answered in this chapter but a lot of answers will come. Hope you all enjoy everything that's happening! I know Ethan's very upset with what Benny did, but no worrys Ethan will get revenge... maybe!

* * *

Chapter 5 I Promise

Ethan had calmed down enough to where Grandma Weir untied him. Ethan currently had the Benny doll in his hands just staring at it. Grandma Weir was letting Ethan calm down before she asked what happened. Finally Ethan stopped sobbing and looked away from the doll.

"Ethan, honey, what happened?" Grandma Weir asked.

"Debbie turned Benny into a doll! But Benny didn't fight!" Ethan said staring at the floor.

"Why?"

"Because of me! Benny agreed to let her turn him into a doll if she left me alone," Ethan started to sob again. "How are we going to get him back?"

Grandma Weir wrapped her arms around Ethan again, "Don't worry! All we have to do is turn Debbie back into a doll and the others will go back to normal."

"Did Benny find the spell?" Ethan asked with hope in his eyes.

Grandma Weir shook her head, "But I did. We have a small problem though!"

"What?"

"I'm not sure how Benny said it, meaning we needed him to say it! But now we gotta figure out how he said it," Grandma Weir said unhappily.

"But how are we gonna figure that out?" Ethan asked glumly.

"Well, you've heard Benny say more spell than anybody! He's messed up quite a bit, maybe you could say it," Grandma Weir suggested.

"Uh... don't you need to be a spell master to say spells?" Ethan asked skeptically.

"Well... yes, but some magical creatures have some ability to say some spells. Since you're a Seer, you are considered a magical creature," Grandma Weir said somewhat happily.

"But, I've never cast a spell before! What if I do it wrong?"

Grandma Weir put a hand on his shoulder, "I have faith in you! If I didn't I wouldn't ask you to do it. But you'll do just fine, here's the spell." Grandma Weir handed him the spell book. Ethan looked at the spell and saw words in a strange language. He looked back up at Grandma Weir and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"How do we get Debbie back here? I mean she's bound to know something is going to be up," Ethan said discouragingly.

"But she probably thinks since Benny made her, he is the only one that can turn her back! Come on Ethan, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Ethan sat and thought for a good ten minutes, "I got it! Jane knows more about Debbie than the rest of us. Maybe she knows a way we can lure her back here!"

With that Ethan ran up the stairs to his sister's room. He knocked on the door and a second later Jane opened the door. She looked at Ethan then to the doll he was holding.

"Where did you get the doll? It looks like Benny!"

"Nevermind! Jane, if Debbie Dazzle was real how would you get her to come to you?" Ethan asked feeling stupid for the way he asked.

Jane gave him a look, "Well, Debbie Dazzle loves dressing up!"

Ethan sighed, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Jane smiled, "Yes, Dazzle Dan! I have the doll, wanna see?"

"Yes!"

Jane ran back into her room and returned with a doll, "See, isn't he cool?"

"Yeah, Jane can I borrow him for a little bit?" Ethan asked nervously.

Jane thought for a minute then handed the doll to Ethan, "Just bring him back like he is now!"

Ethan nodded and went downstairs to Grandma Weir, "Grandma, I got an idea! And it's a good thing I got the same hair color too! Listen, I'm going to dress up as Dazzle Dan here," Ethan shook the doll. "I'm going to find Debbie convince her to come somewhere secluded and say the spell. But I need someone there for back up in case it doesn't go exactly as planned."

"Ok, that actually sounds like a good plan. Now, as for back up I'll get your friends Sarah, Erica, and Rory to help."

Ethan looked down, "Uh... Sarah's been turned into a doll. You might have to just ask Rory and Erica!"

Grandma Weir nodded and went out the door but not before saying, "Memorize the spell. That way she won't think it's a trap."

Ethan nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. He picked up the book and went into his room to memorize the spell and find stuff to make him look like Dazzle Dan. He needed a mustache and a hawaiian shirt. He also needed hair gel to slick his hair back. Ethan grabbed the doll of Benny and smiled at it.

"I'm going to get you back, I promise!"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one of this episode! I know you all are dying to see what will happen, but i decided to wait a whole month until the next chapter! :D Just to make you all wait in suspense! Am I joking? Find out, if i don't update with in the next 3 days then I'm not, if I do then I lied! Have fun pondering on this! R&R


	6. Not Tricked

Disclaimer - I really wish I did own this, but i don't!

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - Well as to why the evilness, it's just plain fun! I wouldn't expect any less than crazy reviews from you guys. I enjoy the crazy ones, asking why i did this and stuff. Makes it more fun!

cvprincess2388 - Sent you a pm on your question! I know, Ethan makes a great Dazzle Dan!

Bethan Forever - Oh don't worry he'll go as fast as he can. We'll get our Benny back! Otherwise I couldn't continue with the series and I think Ethan would be uber sad! And i don't want him or Benny to be sad.

Autumrose - Don't worry, I'm not going to make you all wait a month.

A/N: Hey, I guess I did lie! :D Don't worry I'm not completely evil, i just wanted to scare you all! Now this is the last chapter for this one. The next story probably wont start for a month, unless I have a lot of time to think on it. At the moment i'm disappointed cause my best bud isn't coming before I leave. She didn't even warn me, so i'm pretty upset. I know family is important, but a warning would of been nice. Then sending a guilt trip, not too good. So now i'm trying to get my mind off of it by writing this. I think someone said she wasn't guilt tripping me, but it's hard to mistake those. Especially when you've know the woman for a little over 10 years. Anyways enough of my problems. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 Not Tricked

Ethan looked himself over in the mirror. He looked like a live version of the doll. His hair was slicked back, he had a fake mustache on, and a hawaiian shirt that matched the one on the doll. Ethan sighed as he looked back at the Benny doll. He picked him up and carried him downstairs and was surprised to see Erica, Rory and Grandma Weir waiting for him. Rory burst out laughing as did Erica. Grandma Weir gave them a look that made them stop.

"So, Ethan, what's the plan?" Rory said trying to stiffle his laughing.

"Well, we gotta find Debbie! I'm dressed up like her boyfriend Dazzle Dan, so she would come with me. Now I'm going to lead her to Benny's house. I'm going to tell her we gotta tie up a loose end with me. Since technically I am threatening turning her back into a doll."

"How are you gonna explain Dazzle Dan coming to life?" Erica asked.

"Uh... well, maybe I brought him to life to help find her. She might buy it!" Ethan said hopefully.

"In case she doesn't, Erica you follow Ethan and if any trouble comes subdue her and Ethan you say the spell," Grandma Weir ordered. "Rory, you'll stay at my house and hide to grab Debbie as soon as she enters the house. Understood?"

They all nodded. Ethan started out the door but not before he handed the doll to Erica to hold on to. Erica seemed to understand cause she took it without fighting. Ethan then walked out to find Debbie. It didn't take to long to find her. She turned and saw him. She looked puzzled that he was there.

"Dazzle Dan? How did you get here?" Debbie asked as she got over to him.

"That Ethan boy brought me here to get you back," Ethan said in a manlyish voice.

"Are you going to try and bring me back? I won't go back, I won't!"

"No, I came to find you so we could tie up the loose end! That Ethan will not stop till he turns us both back to dolls, so we need to turn him into one!"

Debbie smiled in agreement, "Great! Where do you think we'll find him?"

"I saw him run into a neighbor's house, I'm guessing he's there!" Ethan couldn't believe it was working.

Debbie started to walk toward the house but suddenly stopped, "Maybe we can get a speed boat just like yours here to celebrate!"

Ethan stopped, "Of course we can!"

Debbie turned and grabbed Ethan by the neck, "Dazzle Dan doesn't have a speed boat, Ethan!"

Ethan choked, "Erica!"

Erica came out of the bushes and attacked Debbie. As she was fighting her, Ethan said the spell. There was a flash and Debbie was back in doll mode. There was also a flash behind the bushes and Benny popped up looking very confused. Ethan ran to him and gave him the biggest hug he could. Once he pulled from the hug he kissed him passionately. Then he slapped Benny.

"Ow! What was that for?" Benny said as he grabbed his arm.

"That was for sacrificing yourself for me! If you keep doing that I'll never get a chance to prove my love!" Ethan said with a grin.

Benny smiled, "Oh yeah. I already know you love me!"

* * *

*Later at Benny's House*

Benny was laying on his bed with Ethan at his side. Benny seemed to be very comfortable. Ethan sighed and Benny knew something was on his mind.

"E, what's wrong?"

"I was just really worried when you were turned into a doll! I didn't think I'd ever see the human you again!" Ethan said his voice full of emotion.

"It's ok, I did it so she wouldn't hurt you!"

Ethan got up to look at Benny, "First you jump in front of a spell to kill me then you turn into a doll, all of this to protect me! I just worry that one day you're not going to make it!"

Benny sat up and took Ethan's face in his hands, "I will always make it! Because our love is strong! I know you worry about me doing these crazy things but honestly I'd rather me than you. I couldn't live without you!"

"Neither can I! I guess I'll just have to get used to you protecting me!"

Benny gave a cheeky grin, "Yep!"

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this one! The next one I believe is Friday Night Frights! plz R&R!


End file.
